


Hypnotic

by Coldmarsh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldmarsh/pseuds/Coldmarsh





	Hypnotic

滴答、滴答。  
覆满细密水珠的伞面亲吻地毯，与溅着少许泥点的尖头皮鞋歪歪斜斜地躺在一处。

滴答、滴答。  
微弱的昏黄装饰灯是宽阔客厅的唯一光源。他迟钝地注意到酒柜上出现了空缺的位置，以及天花板角落黯淡的传感灯。

滴答、滴答。  
“夏洛克？”他慢慢转身望向光线未曾触到的死角轻声问。  
那片黑暗随着威士忌开盖的轻微声音回答了他。  
“晚上好，麦考夫。”  
午夜的钟声终于响了。

 

今晚似乎与以往的任何一个夜晚没什么不同。线条流畅的黑色捷豹停在那有一会儿了，雷斯垂德从摇下的车窗里探出头来。  
“工作尽管吩咐，福尔摩斯先生。”他有些局促不安地抿起嘴盯着刚下车的麦考夫，“我想您最好请一天假，鉴于您的状态…”  
“我很好。明天见，探长。”这显然是平淡的逐客令，安西娅示意司机开车向探长家平稳驶去。撑着黑伞的高挑身影在车子拐弯之前就走进大门消失了。雷斯垂德脸上不带掩饰的疑虑尽入她眼中，她当然知道原因。  
离开Sherrinford之后她的上司呆滞地坐在那儿，脸色苍白得吓人；女性天生的善解人意使她在麦考夫调整表情开口之前抢了先，表示会妥善处理那几具尸体以及其家人的安抚工作以及Sherrinford的重建和后续人员接替（来自另一个福尔摩斯的授意）。  
她并不习惯这样的政府先生，哪怕是对方扯出一个最寻常的微笑表示安抚，她还是能注意到麦考夫僵硬的嘴角和不自觉攥紧以抑制发颤的手。  
而现在，他已经像不知疲倦的机器似的运作了二十四小时，也许连自己都没意识到会和他年轻的弟弟一样靠工作缓解焦虑和不安；雷斯垂德最后一次劝麦考夫休息时他终于打算回林荫路了。  
“我猜他依旧不会好好休息，”雷斯垂德收回了视线，“直觉。”  
安西娅回他一个不置可否的微笑。

 

 

“不久前这里的安保系统才修复好，夏洛克，”年长的福尔摩斯懒得掩饰声音里的疲惫，“我暂时不想…”  
“麦卡伦1928，”夏洛克打断了他，“品味不错。”  
“…那是我的收藏，”他的眉头皱了起来，弯腰捡起地上明显用过的针筒，“你就是来这磕药的？”  
“当然不——”沙发里的人影终于站了起来，尾音拖沓，摇摇晃晃地立在他面前。  
“只是探望完妹妹再来找老大哥叙叙旧，”侦探先生眯着眼和他对视，“顺便磕嗨了。”

麦考夫沉默地盯着他的弟弟。疲惫感和愤怒争先恐后席卷了他，呕吐感和胃疼似乎失去了明显的界限，甚至也许是心理作用连右手的拇指内侧也开始疼痛起来。  
妹妹？——对了，不久前他亲爱的妹妹刚让五个人从世界上消失——五个人，五年前，五小时，莫里亚蒂。一个即是他送给弟弟也是送给妹妹的礼物，瞧瞧现在一切都变成了什么样？

“拜托，”夏洛克开始大笑，双手亲昵地搭上他的肩，“这是劫后余生该有的表情吗，亲爱的老哥？要知道我们差点死在我们的好妹妹手里，所幸现在一切回归正轨。庆祝时间到了！”

回归正轨？

麦考夫只是惊愕地瞪着那双混着怪异笑意的浅蓝眼睛出神。哪里出了错，他想，绝对不对劲。  
如果目前的所有都是“正常”的话，那他就要怀疑过去几十年自己就没正常过。如果欧洛斯被再次关进Sherrinford和夏洛克继续做个瘾君子也算回归正轨的话，他甚至宁愿相信某个犯罪顾问还活在世上。  
感谢夏洛克•福尔摩斯，他不眠不休工作这么久终于压下去的焦虑又阴魂不散地复苏了。  
“夏洛克，你列了清单吗？！”他的弟弟正在可笑地挤出一副严肃的神情模仿他，“按照传统，你应该这样，麦考夫。”  
耳畔厮磨，夏洛克打着卷儿的黑发蹭着他的脖颈，恶魔般的低语在耳边低响。  
“你应得的。”  
他感到浑身冰冷。这一切荒谬的、可笑的、令人窒息的——  
“华生医生会来接你。”他后退了两步，强迫自己冷静开口，同时拨出了给约翰•华生的电话，“如果有必要我不介意顺便深夜打扰一下霍普小姐给你做个检查。”  
夏洛克只是古怪地注视着他，像是打量猎物般的观察。  
“出了什么事？”约翰已经习惯了随时可能来自麦考夫的来电。  
“华生医生，请来……”视线开始旋转，他被重重地推倒在地上，摔落的手机在地上闪烁着微弱的光亮。  
“你还好吗？麦考夫？怎么回事？…”  
侦探捡起传来好友声音的手机掐断了连线。

麦考夫发誓自从脱离淘气的童年生活之后就没有和地面以摔倒的方式如此大面积地接触过了，就算有地毯也不能阻止他不再年轻的身体体验沉闷的钝痛。  
手机屏幕的光熄灭之后他的视线并不太清晰，但他忍着头晕撑着地面想站起来。  
“Behave，Mike.”  
那个声音接近了，是夏洛克在他身边蹲下俯视着他。领口被扯走了什么东西，直到双手被按在身后缠紧时候他才意识到那是自己光滑的领带。  
“看在上帝的份上，你在搞什么？！”他不顾后背的疼痛挣扎起来，“夏洛克，放开我然后回你的贝克街去！”  
他的弟弟只是提着那瓶威士忌顺带拿来了一张纸条。  
“我有好好地写清单，麦考夫。”夏洛克的语气就像记忆里那个六岁的小男孩，犯了错之后在他面前手足无措地请求原谅。  
他的视线从夏洛克的脸移到那张纸上，喉咙像是被什么攥紧了，几乎连呼吸都困难。  
“……夏洛克，我的弟弟，”一阵沉默之后他斟酌着开口，“别再沉迷于此了，我不想看见你哪天……”  
“对不起，麦考夫。”夏洛克带着哽咽的声音响起，他埋着头看不见表情，“你能救我吗？”  
“当然，当然，我原谅你，”他最见不得这样，要不是没法伸手他甚至想给弟弟一个拥抱，“不管多少次我都会救你，夏洛克。你一直是个乖孩子，现在是时候睡觉了，放开我好吗？”  
侦探的肩膀颤抖起来，麦考夫终于发现夏洛克不是在哭了。他在笑。  
“噢，麦考夫，”他捂着肚子笑得开心极了，“说真的，这太好玩了，看看你那表情，我的天！连我都开始佩服自己的演技了。”  
右手拇指又开始刺痛起来。巨大的失落像是尖锐的刺卡在他干涩的喉咙里，麦考夫仰着头盯着天花板艰难地喘着气。

夏洛克的手机响了，他终于停下大笑按下了免提接听。  
“出了什么问题，夏洛克？”约翰带着紧张的声音从那边传来。  
“Nothing.”他伸手捂住麦考夫的嘴，拎起那瓶麦卡伦1928。  
“但是麦考夫刚才打电话给我，还没和我说什么事就挂断了，这很奇怪不是吗？”  
“他很好，我和他都在林荫路。你完全可以追踪我和他的手机。”他认真而考究地注视着麦考夫颤抖着的灰蓝色瞳孔，转动手腕。  
“好吧。你那边什么声音？”  
“Drinking.”  
在蜜糖色的酒液溢出瓶口落到脸上之前麦考夫下意识地闭上了眼。冰凉的威士忌从他的鼻梁下滑，淹没他的睫毛，渗入被夏洛克修长的手指压住的嘴唇，顺着脸颊流进脖颈浸湿了松垮的领口。近在咫尺强烈而甜美的橡木味、果香以及泥炭味几乎要让他咳嗽起来，眼眶被熏得发红。  
“我确认一下，夏洛克，你磕药了吗？”  
“没有。”倾倒酒液的动作顿了一下，接着继续下移。  
“伙计，我十分怀疑你这句话的真实性。”医生笑起来。  
“晚安，约翰。”  
麦考夫一向整洁的三件套终于也染上了大片酒渍，软塌塌地或黏在皮肤上或躺在同样湿软的地毯上。

夏洛克居高临下地欣赏自己的作品。不得不承认麦考夫这副狼狈的样子很大程度上取悦了他。比起看腻的死板西装，熟稔的嘲讽话语以及用威严和冷漠武装自己的姿态他反而更喜欢兄长沉默颤抖而不设防的软弱模样。  
他松开手找了个舒服的姿势跨坐在麦考夫身上，压低身子凑近兄长的脸。  
“我骗了他。”夏洛克用近乎耳语的声音说，“我确实磕嗨了。”  
“Obviously.”麦考夫终于睁开了眼睛，声音微不可闻。脸上湿润的痕迹让他不舒服，不，不如说他哪里都不舒服。“满意了吗，夏洛克？”  
也许这是夏洛克幼稚的报复，他想。麦考夫•福尔摩斯隐瞒了妹妹的存在，甚至自以为是地骗过了爸爸妈妈，为了需求和欧洛斯和莫里亚蒂做交易，说着虚伪的“不想自己双手沾上鲜血”间接又害死了更多的人，一切都不该发生。麦考夫想起瞄准自己心脏的黑洞洞的枪口，欧洛斯闪烁着疯狂笑意的空茫眼睛，猩红的灯光绝望的倒计时，以及干净玻璃上突兀的大片血迹——他忽然不确定自己满脸的湿润到底是威士忌还是别的什么。  
“但我知道我在做什么——以及我要做什么，”他故意忽视麦考夫的问题，开始用无可奈何的神情盯着自己臂弯处的青紫注射痕迹看，“天知道我期待了多久。”  
“你知道我几乎可以帮你解决一切问题。”麦考夫轻轻地说。被紧缚的手几乎失去知觉了，深夜的寒冷和酒精蒸发残忍掠夺着身体的温度。  
“当然，这一点我从没怀疑过，麦考夫。”夏洛克的笑容干净而纯真，“所以当这种消遣完全不起作用之后我就在这儿了。”

 

麦考夫知道比自己小七岁的弟弟从小就是个情感丰富的孩子。至少在和那个叫维克多的小男孩形影不离的时候，他是虽然愚蠢但天真可爱的。比起让他产生了当时还不明原因的恐惧的妹妹欧洛斯，他对夏洛克明显投入了更多关注。  
麦考夫当然也注意到了欧洛斯对夏洛克的喜爱，但他没想到会以那样的方式得以表现。  
欧洛斯被送走之后，他花了点时间观察他的弟弟。他始终不知道怎么开口和夏洛克解释整件事情，关于欧洛斯到底把维克多藏在了哪儿，维克多到底怎么样了，欧洛斯为什么这么做，家里最小的妹妹最后去了哪儿，事实上大部分答案他也不清楚。简单的换位思考结果是他更不知道该怎么办了，甚至开始谴责自己为什么连五岁妹妹的谜题都没解出来。  
那之后不久一个假日傍晚他躲在墙后看着夏洛克一如既往地玩着他的海盗游戏（虽然事实上他并不觉得做海盗有什么乐趣），忽然夏洛克停了下来。“麦考夫，别躲在那儿！我知道你在。”  
“只是正好路过而已！你这个愚蠢的小孩。”  
夏洛克并没有理会他的拙劣辩解，只是睁大眼睛看着他。“我是黄胡子。你知道红胡子在哪儿吗，麦考夫？”  
“我…我不知道。”他难得地结巴起来，他一直没想好怎么解释这个，“只有欧洛斯知道。但是欧洛斯…”麦考夫又开始思考怎么委婉地解释妹妹被送走，不过显然无果。  
“谁是欧洛斯？麦考夫，是你的朋友吗？”  
麦考夫呆住了。过了一会他终于开口，“夏洛克，谁是红胡子？”  
“唔，红胡子是我的大狗朋友…我非常、非常喜欢红胡子，麦考夫，你能告诉我它去哪儿了吗？”  
重大精神创伤下的心理防卫机制，歪曲、妄想和重写。他在书上读到过这个，对夏洛克来说这种自我保护行为算是一种幸运，他才这么小也没法理解死亡吧？  
“它消失了，夏洛克，不会回来了。”麦考夫并不习惯触摸，但是这次他决定伸出手摸摸小男孩满头的乱糟糟卷发。  
“为什么？”  
“我们没有保护好它，所以它消失了，”十三岁的麦考夫看见落日金红的余晖爬上弟弟稚嫩的脸，没来由的想紧紧抱住他——他的确这么做了。“但以后不会了，我答应你，夏洛克。我会保护你，不会再让任何你爱的人和朋友消失了。”  
“真的吗？”夏洛克漂亮的眼睛像是藏着小小的宇宙，他握住弟弟的手按在心脏的位置。  
“Cross my heart.”他听见自己许下承诺。  
暖和的小脑袋埋在他的肩头，之后许多年的许多个夜晚麦考夫都会梦到这个洒满金色碎光的黄昏。

 

 

“你怎么敢？”  
麦考夫猛然从回忆中惊醒。夏洛克的手指在他的一堆纽扣上跳着舞，优雅而缓慢地把他拆开。  
“什么？…夏洛克，你想做什么？”  
“你怎么敢，麦考夫？”  
再次陷入沉默。他从夏洛克脸上看见的确实是真切的失望、恼怒和不顾一切的疯狂；如果这也是侦探先生表演的一部分也未免过于真实。但有什么是不可能的？夏洛克•福尔摩斯一直是唯一能愚弄他的人，以往的许多年他深受其害。  
“我厌倦你的小把戏了，夏洛克。”他尝试支起上身，停留在锁骨凹陷处的液体雀跃着滑过裸露的胸膛，“也许我最大的错误就是纵容你太多。别再玩什么猜谜游戏，我请你，离开这儿，在我生气之前。”  
麦考夫打心底反感“不可控”的状态，这从来不是什么好事。如果说通过演绎可以推断一个人的举动、心理，那么“不可控”就是“无法演绎”最好的代名词。就像现在他不明确夏洛克为什么像一头暴怒的狮子绕着他打转——该发生的已经发生了，就算再怎么一团糟也是既成事实，有必要变得更糟吗？  
“噢，原来你现在没生气？”夏洛克粗暴地把他重新按回了地上，“但我在生气。”  
麦考夫回他一个假笑。“游戏还没结束？”  
“你承诺过的，麦考夫，”接近心口的位置覆上了令人眷恋的温度，“你承诺过的。”  
胸腔里的某个器官没来由地疼痛起来。梦境里的金色碎光忽然变成了锋利的玻璃片来回切割他不堪重负的脏器，许多念头奔涌进他的宫殿然后又呼啸着离开。是的，是的，麦考夫•福尔摩斯这辈子许下的最重的承诺就是保护夏洛克和夏洛克所爱的人，这么多年来他一直在这么做。  
但到底哪里出了问题？  
“No flower，my request.”  
他头晕的厉害。囚牢里的猩红灯光在眼前旋转闪耀，一刻不停的滴答声到底是屏幕里的莫里亚蒂还是墙上的大钟发出来的？  
“你怎么敢这么说？”那个声音还在不紧不慢地逼问。  
“你一定知道欧洛斯不会让我死，所以我只要瞄准自己这个回合就结束了。”  
“麦考夫，我以为在你的众多谎言里总有那么几句是真的，”像六岁的那个黄昏一样，夏洛克把头埋进麦考夫湿漉漉的肩窝，“结果到最后也是用一堆拙劣的谎言来证明你的承诺也是谎言吗？你在逼我亲手杀掉你说好要保护的人。”

他分不清胸口的压迫感来自外部还是内部。  
很久之前有个叫艾琳•阿德勒的女人转告了莫里亚蒂对他的评价，The Ice Man.而此时夏洛克的手掌像一个小小的热源，那些能量从肌肤传递开去，冰川融化成河流，河流溢出眼眶。  
他也许的确如父母所说是不成熟的，毕竟像现在一句拐弯抹角的感情吐露都能让自己泪流满面。这着实不是他的作风，就算是和夏洛克告别时自尊也压下了哭泣的冲动。但是该死的，他完全没办法控制现在这个。  
谁能否认血缘是一种奇妙的联系呢？七岁的麦考夫为拥有了一个兄弟欢欣不已，“保护”作为一个义务刻进他的生命，就算夏洛克和他并不是形影不离，但他至少不再是个孤独的福尔摩斯。六年后他给了夏洛克承诺，于是几十年来自始至终他总会拯救他的弟弟——麦考夫没有期待过什么，类似拥抱，祝福，或者简单的问候，诸如此类——只要夏洛克好好的，他还挺乐意帮忙收拾烂摊子，习以为常。  
现在他真真切切地听到了。

“这里确实是有颗心的，”温热的唇在他湿润的睫毛上轻柔地吻走泪水，夏洛克的手指随着他的心跳在胸膛弹奏，“为我跳动。”  
“只是你太迟钝了，brother mine.”

麦考夫首先尝到了泪水的咸味，随后他意识到他们在接吻。和他相比几乎算是火热的舌头撬开牙齿和那片软肉交缠，贪婪的掠夺他的呼吸。他完全不习惯热烈的亲吻，惊讶和缺氧让他发出含混不清的哼声。  
“…停下，夏洛克！”侦探先生在他窒息之前总算放过了他的嘴唇而将亲吻转移到脖颈，但比起呼吸不畅麦考夫更多是因为夏洛克不安分摸进他裤子里的手挣扎起来。合身笔挺的正装裤子并不需要皮带的束缚，在年轻点的福尔摩斯面前几乎毫无阻碍地被褪下；让麦考夫露出罕见的慌张表情着实满足了夏洛克隐秘的渴望，他需要更多。  
握住麦考夫腰侧的手指在覆盖肋骨末端的皮肤处厮磨引起细微的颤抖，夏洛克以近乎虔诚的姿态从脖颈处向下吸吮舔舐，鲜艳的红痕争先恐后地浮现在苍白的皮肤上，到达乳头后他开始啃咬。麦考夫用力地咬着下唇压抑即将溢出喉咙的低喘，他知道那只会让夏洛克得寸进尺；但胸口的刺痛还是让他狠狠瑟缩了一下。  
夏洛克承认自己以往对兄长体重的嘲讽完全是童年印象和习惯使然，事实上早在麦考夫成年之后高瘦的模子就定型了，和健壮完全扯不上边——舔上麦考夫的小腹时候他很难克制自己的胡思乱想，这些形状美好的柔软皮肉意外光滑白皙，它们平常都掩藏在死气沉沉的衬衫、马甲、以及外套下，天知道它们这么诱人？他留下了几个散乱的吻痕作为赞赏。  
骨节分明的手指们轻盈地握住麦考夫半勃的性器时候他终于忍不住惊叫起来，这太过了，他想。这个夜晚一片混乱，疲倦，潮湿，晕眩接踵而至；虽然他确实很高兴听见弟弟难得的陈情，但这并不意味着他明显当机的脑子能一下接受这么多。  
“…别这么做，夏洛克，别开玩笑了…！这一点也…”麦考夫的声音戛然而止，小腿被抬起，暖和而潮湿的口腔包裹住他的阴茎。该死，他更硬了。  
“放弃吧麦考夫，你就是享受这个。你爱得不得了，”脑海里有个酷似夏洛克的声音悄悄地对他说，“甚至因为是你弟弟而更加渴求。”灼热的舌尖在他的顶端打着转戳弄，混着不自禁分泌的前液使他变得更湿；接着是柱身也被细细地舔过，夏洛克的动作严谨而考究像是在用舌头检查什么工艺品，奇妙的违和感却让他感到更加无所适从。“不、不…我没有……”他下意识地反驳那个暗示性的声音，夏洛克含着他已然完全勃起的灼热微微仰头看着他，浅蓝剔透的眼珠里盛满情欲和玩味的笑意。快感像是电流一般从下身沿着脊柱往上爬，他的身体随着吞吐的动作起伏，饱受折磨的下唇终于解放了一小会，因为麦考夫终于控制不住呻吟出声了。临近高潮的快感就像涨潮一般袭来，也许夏洛克的技巧并不怎么高超但是看在上帝的份上——他真的受不了这个。夏洛克•福尔摩斯，他的弟弟在为他口交，光是这个认知就够他一片混乱了，而接下来？接下来要是继续的话他绝对会射在夏洛克嘴里，那绝对是更可怕的一团糟，可这个混球根本没有停下来的意思，甚至更深地将湿热胀大的部分含进，蓬乱的卷发和他大腿内侧脆弱敏感的肌肤紧贴着，轻微的痒混进快感的洪流。麦考夫放弃了，他舒服到连声音都发不出来，僵硬的十指在身后发泄般地攥紧地毯，闪烁的白光在眼前晃动，他确实射在了弟弟嘴里。他脱力地喘着气，模糊地注视着白色的浊液顺着夏洛克伸进口中的手指下滑。  
“别那样瞪着我，麦考夫。”夏洛克随意抹掉嘴角残余的污浊笑起来，干净的左手捞起仍旧因为双手无法用力相当不适地歪斜躺在地上的兄长好心地帮助他靠到墙上。  
“解开，”他的愠怒突如其来，“到此为止，夏洛克。”尊严和理智又占据了上风，今晚他已经够狼狈了，现在只想把这些湿淋淋的衣服脱掉然后泡个澡钻进被窝倒头就睡，忘记自己的失态和脆弱。  
“我不。”夏洛克的语气就像是小孩子赌气，目光在那些渐渐变暗的痕迹上游移，“我在做一直想做的事，而你在解决我的问题。Perfect.”  
他欺身分开兄长的双腿，沾着大片精液的手指暧昧地按压那个隐蔽的入口。麦考夫警告的眼神显然被他无视，因为他正埋在温暖的颈窝小兽一般磨蹭。  
“我说过原谅你了吗，麦考夫？”名为夏洛克•福尔摩斯的怪兽露出尖锐的牙撕扯开他的皮肉，细小的血珠欢快地从损伤的表皮逃逸，和牛顿的苹果一起向下、向下，裹挟着重力坠落——他听见自己从喉咙里发出的模糊痛呼，以及耳边的絮絮低语，“我才开始享用我的正餐。”  
夏洛克知道麦考夫真的在努力合拢双腿阻止他的进一步行动，但是那点微弱的挣扎基本被忽略了；唇舌缠绵堵住那些抵抗的惊叫，湿滑的手指就着对方的体液挤进紧致的甬道，滚烫的内部毫不合作地咬住进入的异物，他不得不耐心地按住兄长颤抖的身体稍微退出。结束新的亲吻之后他们视线交融，那双被惊慌、窘迫、情欲浸染的眼眸低敛在睫毛之下；也许是致幻剂的作用姗姗来迟，他看到一片荡漾的灰蓝湖泊。  
“两个选择，亲爱的哥哥，”他不紧不慢地将残余的精液尽数抹在瑟缩的入口，麦考夫发红的脸颊让他心情愉快，“要么放松点，我会让你里面和外面一样湿；或者我不介意直接在这强奸你，毕竟你知道的，我磕嗨了，没什么耐心。”  
“你这混蛋，夏洛克，”麦考夫几乎是咬牙切齿了，口腔里残留着属于自己的体液腥味，脖颈处绽开的皮肉还在阵痛；他十分确信如果不“合作”的话，夏洛克有法子折磨他。这并不难，他可以说服自己身体慢慢解除紧绷的防备状态，但控制不住喃喃的咒骂。“你这混蛋…”  
“是的，我是。”一根手指能顺畅进出之后他加入了第二根，在肠道内进出按压的修长指头带出咕啾的色情水声；夏洛克的耐心如他所说并不太够，特别是在麦考夫在明显向他打开的时候；简单的扩张之后他再也不想等，鼓胀的性器在裤子里涨得发疼。被情欲催得吐水儿的龟头抵住入口，麦考夫那张冷漠的面具老早就卸下了，慌乱惊恐和羞耻取而代之，看在上帝的份上他绝对会溺死在那片湖泊里。坚硬粗大的性器破开灼热紧致的内壁深深埋进麦考夫的体内，湿滑的粘膜和软肉裹紧侵入的异物，老天，夏洛克发誓再没有什么比这更好。艰难地溢出干涩喉咙的混着哽咽的尖叫，紧绷的身体努力吞下贯穿的疼痛时隐忍的皱眉，仰起头时露出的大片白皙脖颈和腰侧美好的线条无一不让他着迷。  
“不、不……夏、夏洛克…”用力的冲撞把他的无助呻吟碎成四分五裂，那双手带着不容反抗的力量按住他的髋骨，无从挣脱只能承受所带来的苦闷逼出生理性的泪水。  
“你渴求这个，麦考夫，”这回并不是那个脑内的细小回响。伴着有节奏的抽插侵略柔软的内部，沾染着欲望的沙哑声音带着肯定的语调确凿地砸进耳膜，“你想我插进去，碾过你的每个敏感点，操进你的最里面；毕竟你咬我咬得这样紧。你就想被我弄得黏糊糊湿答答的，然后哭着射出来。”  
麦考夫颤抖得更加厉害，羞耻的鲜艳颜色爬上脸颊和脖颈，情热灼烧的身体也染上了粉红，他又硬了。那些淫秽的低语就像一个打开他的开关，起先的撕裂疼痛逐渐转成了缓慢升腾的酥麻快感。所有的一切都脱离了轨道，他引以为傲的聪明大脑不仅派不上用场反而成了一堆糨糊，酸软的触电感席卷全身——在体内肆虐的硬物顶上某个点的时候他忍不住哽咽，蜷起脚趾夹住了弟弟的腰，肠壁抽搐着绞得更紧。  
“操、操你的、夏洛克……”他自暴自弃一般放弃了所有抵抗，喘息着开始迎合不知疲倦的索取；他毕竟不是圣人，就这一次，比起用背德感和羞耻感折磨自己麦考夫宁愿停止无谓的思考沉溺进去。细碎的亲吻落下来的时候他在呻吟的缝隙间回咬了夏洛克一口，“你到底要把我绑到什么时候？”  
年轻的福尔摩斯不怀好意地微笑着环抱住他的兄长，绕到人身后开始解开那根勒紧的漂亮领带，“我其实不介意绑你一辈子，麦考夫。”终于从束缚中解脱的双手颤抖着缠上他的脖子，报复性地扯弄他的卷发；麦考夫全情投入的样子着实让他痴迷。他从未像现在一样无法抑制自己的控制欲，比如麦考夫失控的样子、冷漠面具下的真挚情感、动情的呻吟都该是他的，他期待已久的东西得到了但不会厌倦，甚至从今往后他都不会想放手。  
“乖孩子，我亲爱的兄弟，”他狠狠地来回戳刺着麦考夫的敏感点发泄深埋内心许久的渴望，手指揉掐那发硬挺立的两点。身下的人发出断断续续或高亢或嘶哑低沉的呻吟更加靠近他，像是处于漩涡之中想抓住一个依附，“你真该看看自己现在的样子。咬着我的阴茎，贪婪地想要更多。”  
麦考夫修剪整齐的指甲毫不客气地陷入他的背，“……闭嘴、夏洛克……”热潮几乎要把他吞没，四肢百骸流窜着该死的酸麻感连带着大腿根都不自主地抽搐；他模模糊糊地意识到自己又快到达另一个顶峰，“…我想、……啊！看在上帝的份上、…！”  
“你是我的，麦考夫，你是我的。”夏洛克掐着兄长的腰深深地挺入到最里面，临近高潮的后穴绞得更加紧，强烈的破坏欲不仅让他想把麦考夫操的一塌糊涂还让他开始折磨兄长微微发肿的双唇，尝到血腥味的一刻他抵着那处敏感的腺体发起最后的冲刺。麦考夫似乎想到了什么开始努力挣扎起来，“…操、夏洛克…！别、别射在里面……”这显然没有用，精液灌进滚烫深处的瞬间他也哭叫着射了出来，弄脏了两人身体，星星点点的浊液溅在颤抖的小腹上显得格外色情。  
他终于受不住极端的快感和铺天盖地的疲惫陷入了短暂的昏迷，瘫软下去的身体展开来就像只被弄脏羽翼的垂死天鹅一般激起人亲吻的欲望。夏洛克横抱起失去意识的哥哥走向浴室，麦考夫红肿的后穴盛不住那些他坏心眼射进去的精液，此刻那些液体滴滴答答的淌到了地毯上——上帝保佑明天麦考夫别斤斤计较。不过麦考夫有这么轻吗？蜷缩在他怀里的男人甚至可以说是消瘦了。  
轻手轻脚地除去多余的衣物之后他抱着麦考夫钻进浴缸，干涸的血迹和酒渍在温暖的清水中溶开，从嘴唇脖颈胸前到腰腹大腿散布的大大小小青紫痕迹像是在控诉他的粗暴。但夏洛克并不满足，对待麦考夫他就像占有欲极强的兽类，何况这么多年来他终于确定这份感情是双向的。“不、不要了……”手指探入柔软的凹陷处清理时候麦考夫发出模糊的轻微呻吟，“我真的很困，夏洛克。”埋怨的咕哝声越来越低最后消失不见，他的哥哥又陷入了睡眠。  
夏洛克心情极好地笑起来。“睡吧，”他安慰般地搂住兄长落下轻柔的吻，覆在那些伤痕之上，“我们还有很多时间。”

 

崭新的梦境，明媚轻快的清晨日光如淡金色的薄纱。他坐在沙发上百无聊赖地翻着书页，几个月后他就要离开家步入大学生活；父母乐呵呵地在厨房忙活，明显还未脱离童稚的弟弟夏洛克看起来也比以往兴奋多了。他皱着眉问：“怎么了，夏洛克？”那张圆圆的脸蛋带着可笑的凶恶表情凑近他，“你忘记了我的生日！麦考夫。”  
“不，我当然记得。”他反驳，“你的礼物在你的柜子里。”  
“好吧，我要等吃完蛋糕再打开它们。”夏洛克跳上沙发抱着膝盖盯着电视。  
他耸肩，“又到了许愿的时候了。你会想要什么？”  
夏洛克向他挤挤眼睛，“就不告诉你，笨蛋麦考夫。”

 

梦境到这里戛然而止，麦考夫醒了。视线还未完全清晰酸软的体感就先袭卷了他，似乎故意提醒他昨晚那令人脸红心跳的欢愉缠绵才是真实存在的。某位侦探先生的手还枕在他的脖子下方像是把他圈在怀里，麦考夫抬眼便看见夏洛克低垂的睫毛和难得安静的睡颜。脸开始有些发热，他别开视线想起身离开，毕竟自由世界的安全还等着他这个大英政府——想到这他又在心底谴责了夏洛克一通，这个一如既往任性的弟弟根本就是明知道他要工作还为恣意妄为。  
“半小时前我给安西娅发了短信。”手腕被攥住，慵懒的声线从身后传来，“享受假期，麦考夫。”  
“那你真是太善解人意了。”好吧——他对自己说。目前他的确懒得动弹。  
夏洛克半撑着脑袋盯着重新躺回床上的他，“看来你做了个好梦。”  
“不算是——”但弟弟明显不相信他的敷衍，他只好继续说，  
“有一年的生日愿望你没告诉我。”  
夏洛克翻身把他按在床上，唇舌狠狠相撞深吻直到麦考夫喘着气将手抵在他胸口示意他停下。“傻子。”灰蓝色湖泊映着潋滟水影，他放任自己陷入其中，“我的愿望早就实现了，麦考夫。”

 

指尖沾着细碎的暖金晨光覆上胸膛，和久远的记忆重合在一处刻进他的心脏。  
“Cross my heart，brother mine.”

 

稍微写个后记

首先Zella Day的Hypnotic真好听！大概就希望兄弟是这样的情感。可惜写着写着爆字数了最后不知所云很多想法都废弃了（。  
附一段歌词

Magnetic everything about you  
像磁石般牢牢吸引  
You really got me, now  
此刻你真的让我如此痴迷  
You did to me so well  
对我全情投入爱意  
Hypnotic taking over me  
催眠般为你沉溺  
Make me feel like someone else  
成了面目全非的另一人  
You got me talking in my sleep  
魂牵梦绕 呓语喃喃  
I don't wanna come back down  
不想从欢愉中回头  
I don't wanna touch the ground  
不想从高空中下降  
I'm sick of pushing down so deep  
厌倦这无尽的坠落  
Hypnotic taking over me  
像催眠般为你沉溺

上个月开始写的本来是打算PWP爽一发完事（但是真的好难不知道为什么就？1w+？  
很多起初的想法都废了，也许看起来会有丶迷，总之有ooc的话提前道歉，啾咪。


End file.
